


Those Things

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief het!sex, Divorced!Boys, M/M, No clue where this came from, Short One Shot, Vague references to Top!Jensen, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: It only ever takes one second for the truth to come out.





	Those Things

**Title:** Those Things

 **Pairing:** J2

 **Rating:** M for mentions of sex

 **Warnings:** het!sex, divorce, vague mentions of top!Jensen

 **Summary:** It only ever takes one second for the truth to come out.

 

It was just a second. Just one, single second. But that was all it took. He’d felt her, her pussy clamped down tight, and he cried out. It was the shaking of her thighs as she hovered above him, stock still, orgasm long gone that made him realize what he’d done.

He recognized the feel, in hind sight, of his favorite word. The way his throat carried _his_ name, not hers. The shape of his tongue when he cried out, so different from the one he used every third weekend and holidays.

She was up and gone, his condom clad cock soft now, covered in the wrong person’s slick, his bed stinking of the wrong sweat. He lay there for hours, it seemed. When he got up, there was no trace of her left, Vancouver his and his alone, her keys on the table and, when he looked, boxes stacked in his foyer, her erased but the kids’ things left where they were.

The shipping company came the next day, lawyers called him a week later, his realtor sent listings in Austin, and nothing much had really changed. It was a few days later that it occurred to him that the last thing he ever said to his wife was “Jared.”

Hiatus was over and Jared was on his way home. Jensen greeted him at the airport – a surprise – a different ring on the hand he cupped around Jared’s neck. Jared noticed, Jensen’s wrist in his fist and Jared’s eyes scanning the airport for the family that was supposed to still be visiting Jensen.

“Let’s go home.”

Jensen never offered details and Jared never asked, he just bookmarked the Austin listings he liked and moved more things into Jensen’s Vancouver apartment – his, the kids’, his dogs’. Jared had been single for months, so Jensen’s things had made their home at Jared’s house long ago.

And still nothing had really changed. Not gut deep where it counted.

Jensen face timed with JJ and the twins same as always, Danneel’s voice greeting Uncle Jared with the tiny ones, no animosity, no hate, but no greeting for Jensen. No one had ever lied. His love for Jared not the final breaking point – just the fact he had none left for Danneel. He was too filled up with strong forearms and slim hips to remember her pretty face – even when it mattered.

Supernatural wasn’t forever, was winding down, in fact, even as they filmed every day.

But dimples and ridiculous hair and that feeling low in his gut every time he bit down on Jared’s neck...

Those things...those precious, precious things...were forever.

 


End file.
